mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Lancelot
is Shadow the Hedgehog in a costume from the world of Camelot who appears in Sonic and the Black Knight. He is a member of the Knights of the Round Table, a group of knights in the service of King Arthur. According to Caliburn, Lancelot is the mightiest of the Knights of the Round Table, as well as the one closest to King Arthur himself. Lancelot wields the legendary Sacred Sword Arondight, which is said to never lose its edge. |first = Sonic and the Black Knight |media = Archie Comics |realcreator = Sonic Team Takashi Iizuka |artist = Yuji Uekawa |voiceactor = Jason Griffith |japanactor = Kouji Yusa |nickname = *Knight Of The Lake *The Ultimate Knight |species = Hedgehog |gender = Male |birthplace = World of Camelot |fur color = Black, Crimson Red |skin color = Tan |eye color = Red |attire = |height = 100cm (3ft 3in) |weight = 35 kg (77lb.) |family = Shadow the Hedgehog (alter ago) |alignment = Neutral (eventually good) |affiliation = *Camelot **Knights of the Round Table |top speed = |likes = Serving the king |dislikes = Enemies of the king |skills = *Supersonic speed *Swordmanship *Chaos Powers |moves = *Chaos Blast *Chaos Control *Chaos Punishment *Chaos Spear History Lancelot, along with his fellow knights Gawain and Percival, was sent by King Arthur to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog when he arrived into their world. Lancelot was the first knight Sonic fought, and it was later mentioned by Sonic's sword, Caliburn, that Sonic defeated Lancelot by mere luck. This is somewhat supported by the fact that after beating the game, Lancelot can be fought again. In that fight, he is much harder, being faster than before and wielding Chaos powers, and still retaining the dialogue Sonic, Lancelot and Caliburn used in the original fight, as if this was really the fight itself. After King Arthur turned out to be an illusion created by Merlin years ago and that it was all a plot orchestrated by Merlina, Lancelot, along with the other knights, set off to use the Sacred Swords to defeat Merlina. After the four swords formed a barrier around the castle and Sonic defeated Merlina, Caliburn revealed that Sonic was the true King Arthur of this world, and Lancelot, along with Gawain and Percival, bowed to Sonic before he went back to his own world. Gameplay Sir Lancelot's gameplay in ''Sonic and the Black Knight is quite similar to Sonic's gameplay. Just like Sonic, he has a homing attack, and can also use this attack in order to perform an aerial attack. Lancelot's variation of the Soul Surge, Chaos Punishment, makes him vanish and reappear in front of an enemy to slash him. While attacking an enemy with Chaos Punishment, all of their movement seems to be stopped. When used with no enemy near, Lancelot will glow blue and fly through the level like Shadow when using Chaos Control. With his final sword named Ddraig Goch, Lancelot can also use Chaos Spears by simply slashing with his sword. Also, Lancelot will combine his Chaos Punishment attack with Chaos Blast when attacking an enemy. Just as Percival and Gawain, he can only be used in the levels Knight's Passage, Shrouded Forest, Great Megalith, The Cauldron and Dragon's Lair. Also, like the other Knights of the Round Table, Lancelot is permanently set to his character style, which is Knight Style. Swords *Arondight *Rubious *Morglay *Gastiga *Secase *Altachiara *Durendal *Aduro Cutlass *Aduro Khopesh *Precieuse *Espadon *Ddraig Goch Archie Comics Sir Lancelot appears, along with other Arthurian characters, in the story "Knight Time" from [[Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 197|Archie Sonic the Hedgehog #197]]. This story takes place in a continuity separate from the main Archie series, and serves as a prequel to the game Sonic and the Black Knight. In the story, the Black Knight comes to Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, and Sir Percival, and tells them to slay Sonic, and Merlina on sight. Lancelot, and the others respectfully bow to their lord.Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 197: "Knight Time", Page 4 Gawain, begins to doubt the king's orders, but Lancelot yells back at him, with Percival on his side. After having a brief verbal fight with Gawain, Sir Lancelot marches off, in search of Sonic, and Merlina, after orders from his king.Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 197: "Knight Time", Page 5 Real world background Lancelot is one of the greatest knights of the Round Table from the Arthurian legends. Although he is King Arthur's trusted friend and ally, his affair with Arthur's wife Guinevere eventually leads to civil war and the fall of Camelot. Lancelot was the son of King Ban of Benwick and Elaine. However, Lancelot was raised by Nimue, Lady of the Lake, a fairy woman. For this reason he was known as Lancelot du Lac, or Lancelot of the Lake (this is referenced in Sonic and the Black Knight by his title, Knight of the Lake). Also, Lancelot's first sword, Arondight was forged by Nimue Lady of the Lake from the stars themselves. Lancelot becomes a Knight of the Round Table and begins an affair with Queen Guinevere. A woman named Elaine of Corbenic falls in love with Lancelot and tricks him into believing that she is Guinevere so that she can sleep with him. From this union, Elaine gave birth to Lancelot's son, Sir Galahad. Eventually, Lancelot and Guinevere's affair is exposed, and Guinevere is sentenced to death. Lancelot saves her, but in the process killed Gawain's brothers, Gareth and Gaheris (and, in some tellings, Agravain). This turned Gawain and Lancelot into enemies, and split the Round Table, with some knights joining Lancelot and some joining Gawain, leading to a civil war. (In the game, Merlina mentions "Lancelot and Gawain's Rift" in the cutscene before the final battle, in reference to this tale.)